Feathers of Red
by Samura Sheikah
Summary: Sequel to 'Taming the Unicorn' The friendship between Jiang Wei and Lu Xun remained strong, but a plan by Zhou Yu and Cao Cao threatend to tear them apart. Are the bonds the two share strong enough to keep them together against all odds? complete!
1. friends despite all odds

Just a little low-down, this is the sequel to 'taming the unicorn' but I've changed the style a little:

Characters are now referred to by their first names e.g.: Jiang Wei is called Wei.

Forces are now referred to by their full names:

Wei Cao Wei,

Wu Sun Wu,

Shu Shu Han.

Please enjoy. It's a little slow to start off but I'm just getting into it!

---

The blade met the feathers at an odd angle, cutting into the side and sending a few fluttering into the air. Zhou Yu's angered gaze set on the eyes of his rival. He sneered as one of the plumes brushed his cheek.

Zhuge Liang wasn't a man to show his emotion on the battlefield and although the Sun Wu strategist had just damaged his favourite fan, his emotionless gaze remained unwavering.

It still shocked Yu every time, how could a fan of white crane feathers hold back a blade of the finest Jiang Dong iron?

They broke the deadlock and stood facing each other, Zhou Yu panting with a mixture of fatigue and rage. Liang still seemed eerily calm; hardly fazed at all by the twenty or more bouts he had just fought with Yu.

His cool exterior just served to intensify Yu's anger and with a snarl, he raised his blade high above his head and ran towards the Shu Han strategist.

And when his blade slid against metal, not feathers, he opened his eyes to see what had happened and met the even gaze of the younger strategist, Jiang Wei.

"Prime minister, Lord Liu Bei wishes for you to pull back." Wei said, keeping Yu's sword blocked between the forks of his trident.

"As you wish," Liang said turning and walking away.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you yet." Yu snarled, seeing his attempts were fruitless he turned his gaze, now focusing on his rival's apprentice.

"This is your fault you little wretch! We'd be allied with Cao Wei if you hadn't messed things up!" Yu spat.

Wei just smiled and twisted the trident in his hands, bending Yu's arm and forcing his blade to the ground.

Yu fell to his knees clutching his arm and Wei gave his famous inane grin of victory, before turning to leave.

Yu sneered, scooping up one of the fallen feathers from Liang's fan and tucking it into his belt.

"I'm not finished with you, I will take revenge for what you did to me!" Yu snapped.

---

The calligraphy brush swooped across the surface of the wooden scroll, leaving thick lines of black ink. Zhang Liao tilted his head, trying to see over his lord's shoulder to what he was writing, but he was denied.

Cao Cao put down the brush and admired his work, Liao still trying to see.

"What does it say lord Cao Cao?" Liao asked.

Cao grinned. "It is an invitation for Lord Sun Quan of Sun Wu to come hunting with me."

Liao looked puzzled. "Hunting? But is he not the enemy?"

A deep and bitter laugh emanated from the entrance of the room.

"Poor foolish Zhang Liao, do you not see what lord Cao Cao is doing?"

Liao furrowed his brow, turning to see Sima Yi in the doorway, fanning himself with his black feather fan. Liao disliked the cocky strategist.

"Enlighten me then." Liao growled softly.

Yi grinned and glided into the room, followed shortly after by Zhang He.

"It is quite simple, 'hunting trip' is a metaphor. A metaphor for an alliance with Sun Wu! If they decline, we will attack them and, with their current troop states, wipe them out!" Yi Laughed bitterly.

Zhang He twitched, his discomfort obvious.

Cao smiled.

"You think they'll accept?" Liao asked.

"What choice do they have? Their troop numbers are severely diminished from their constant skirmishes with Shu Han, if they do not accept, they are sealing their fate." Zhang He said. He was given an approving smile from his master.

Liao turned away and sneered. Liao despised Sima Yi and what he had done to Zhang He. He had always been a brave warrior with the strength of ten men, but under Sima Yi's 'care' his spirit seemed broken, he was even afraid to speak out of turn.

Cao Cao rolled up the scroll and called his messenger.

"I'm sure I can trust you with this." Cao muttered and the soldier left, making a respectful gesture.

"Let us hope that we do not have a repeat of last time." Cao muttered.

Liao smiled a little. He remembered how miserably the alliance attempt had failed last time, mainly due to the intervention of one, Zhuge Liang to save his apprentice. Liao had his hand in the rescue too of course, although the little apprentice hadn't realised it.

---

Lu Xun let his grip loosen on the reigns. The sun was fading fast above the canopy but small slivers of light, like white arrows, still shot down through the leaves. He looked up and squinted slightly against the rays dancing across his eyelids. It was a nice change to get away from Zhou Yu, from Sun Wu. He slowed his steed to a halt and dismounted, his feet slipping slightly. The horse was far too tall for him. This was the right place. He remembered the trees. In a small clearing three grand old trees stood in a triangle, their leaves eclipsing the sky.

Xun rested his back against the worn old bough and sighed, closing his eyes against the light. When a shadow danced across his face his curiosity was aroused and he eased them open gently to see a single white feather fluttering down in front of him. He grasped at the feather and it evaded his grip, floating softly to the ground.

"You're late." A voice laughed from above. Xun looked up and smiled. He would have been surprised to see Jiang Wei cradled in the branches grinning, if he didn't know him better.

"I'm not late, I just didn't want to be early." Xun sniggered.

He could see Wei's teeth in the shadows as he grinned inanely. He shifted and with one jump, fell from the tree and landed in front of Xun.

"I trust you weren't followed." Wei said, reaching down to pick up the feather he dropped and examining it in the light. And that's when Xun noticed, Wei adorned an extra sword belt slung over his shoulder and bound to the back like a pair of white wings, lay Zhuge Liang's prized feather fan. The surprise on Xun's face must have been obvious as Wei Let out a hearty laugh, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Does Zhuge Liang know you have that?" Xun enquired.

"Why? You think he'll miss it?" Wei laughed, tilting his head on one side like a confused child. He rubbed his thumb along he base for the feather until each strand separated out like frayed silk.

"You shouldn't pull the feathers out like that, you'll break it." Xun protested.

"Will you relax? It got damaged in the last battle with your good friend Zhou Yu, it's already broken." Wei said, and when Xun twitched, he knew the though of his ex-lord bothered him. "Don't worry, I'm sure you won't have to work with him anymore." Wei continued, positioning the feather into Xun's hat. It lay back like a white tassel.

Wei expected the feather to be swatted away, but instead Xun sunk closer into the tree, sighing.

"I'm not so sure…" Xun sighed, folding his arms and turning his gaze from his friend. Wei looked puzzled and shifted into Xun's view, but he turned away again.

"What's wrong Xun? You seem… worried." Wei asked, concern tinting his voice.

"Its just Sun Quan… he's ordered me to…" But as he spoke Wei put his finger to his friend's lips, quieting him.

"Swallow, we agreed that if we were to meet outside battle we would not discuss the issues of the land." Wei smiled, his dark eyes reflecting Xun's surprised gaze.

Wei was getting far too close and Xun felt uncomfortable, pushing him away and turning. Wei was surprised by Xun's sudden change of attitude.

"I thought I could trust you with anything…" Xun muttered.

Wei didn't try to hide his shock. "Swallow, you can trust me, I just don't want you telling me anything you shouldn't. You can tell me if you want."

Xun looked up, his eyes dark, trying to smile. "I…" He swallowed hard. "I think I might have to work with Zhou Yu again." He sighed deep.

Wei's gaze softened. "Even if you do I'm sure you can handle it, after all you got through it before didn't you?"

Xun sighed. Although his friend spoke true he knew it wouldn't be so easy. It was never easy.

"Come on now, cheer up! How often do I get to see you? I don't want my memory of you for the next month to be sad like this! I know what'll cheer you up!" Wei grinned, reaching for the fan suspended from his back.

Xun laughed, wondering how Wei would try to 'cheer him up.'

"Why did you bring that old thing along anyway?" Xun enquired as Wei dislodged the fan from the sword belt.

"Well, for this of course!" Wei grinned, taking the golden hilt in his right hand and the feathers in his left. He laughed and with a soft gliding sound, slid a small dagger from the handle.

Xun jumped in surprise. "I didn't know it did that!" Xun gasped.

"No, not many people do." Wei grinned. He tossed the feathered sheath to Xun, who was surprised and almost dropped it.

Wei turned the blade on the bark of one of the trees, etching out a symbol in the dark brown surface. His work done he shuffled to the next, then the next, wood shavings tarnishing his boots. His task completed, he stood back admiring his work. On each of the three trees, facing each other he had etched the words for three elements, earth, water and fire. This indeed did raise a smile from his young friend as Xun's face lit up with joy.

"It's like we always said, it is as if forces of the land have risen against each other…" Xun gasped.

"Just like the three kingdoms." Wei finished the sentence.

And Xun did truly relax. They were friends.

Wei took the sheath from Xun and replaced the dagger, slipping it back into his sword belt.

"It'll be dark soon, you should go. We don't want anyone getting suspicious do we?" Wei laughed.

"No we don't… but… what about Zhou Yu?" Xun asked and Wei's gaze softened once again.

"If you're still worried I'll be here again in three days, same time ok?" Wei said and Xun nodded.

Wei gave his friend a reassuring hug, before turning and walking off into the trees.

"But I!" Xun called but was cut off.

"Three days", Wei called, giving a salute before disappearing completely behind the boughs. Xun sighed. Such a confusion that boy was.


	2. The alliance and Zhou Yu's plot

Sun Quan made low obeisance before Cao Cao but Cao simply laughed.

"Please stand! There is no need to bow to me, we are going into a partnership, not a surrender!"

And as requested, Sun Quan stood.

"So, what is your proposal?" Quan asked, His gaze wandering to the mighty Zhang Liao standing beside his master. He feared that man above even Cao.

"Well, one of our main castles in the north west is experiencing problems from Shu Han invaders, if I may borrow your strategists for the defence of the castle, I would leave you with good men in return." Cao said, half addressing Sun Quan and half addressing Xiahou Dun.

Zhou Yu stood beside his master, bowing slightly to Cao. "An excellent proposal lord Cao Cao," Yu said, trying not to make his elation too obvious.

And Cao Cao quickly became aware of the absence of the younger strategist, but ignored it. As long as the proposal had been accepted, Shu Han was finished.

---

Jiang Wei slipped into his tent quietly, but he had obviously not been quite as stealthy as he had hoped. The soft voice behind him made him freeze in his step.

"And where have you been my young apprentice?" Zhuge Liang said calmly.

Wei spun around, instinctively grinning inanely and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Master Zhuge Liang, you're up late!" He smiled.

Liang repeated. "I ask you again, where have you been?"

"I went for a walk." Wei said, his ponytail flopping rather unprofessionally over his hand.

Liang raised an eyebrow, looking at the fan strapped to his apprentice's back and Wei could only look more foolish in hope of diverting his lord's attention.

And Liang's tone softened. He sighed. "Jiang Wei, I don't mind you going to see you're little Sun Wu friend, I just want you to be careful, alright?" This hit a nerve.

Zhuge Liang turned to leave the tent and Wei stopped him, the oblivious façade all but evaporated. "How did you…"

"Know? Oh Jiang Wei, surely you did not think that I was blind! He helped you that day, where else would you be going? I know you are too loyal to stray far from my side." And he was right.

Liang took his leave, the fabric of the tent swaying behind him and Wei could only laugh. Zhuge Liang was a much smarter man than anyone gave him credit for.

---

The eerily calm voice accompanying Lu Xun's return home made his spine shiver.

"Where have you been?" Zhou Yu growled angrily.

Xun twitched, closing his eyes tight so he didn't have to look at his former master. Why was Zhou Yu here?

"I just went for a ride, that's all." Xun said, his breath shallow. He didn't know if Yu would fall for it.

When he eased his eyes open, Yu was in front of him, sneering indignantly.

Yu reached over and Xun squeezed his eyes shut again, every move making him shudder with fear. And the blow he expected didn't come. Instead Yu plucked the feather from his hat, the feather that Jiang Wei had put there. Xun bit his lip. He'd forgotten about it.

"Where did you get this?" Yu growled, his steel gaze meeting Xun's terrified eyes.

"I found it in the woods." And as the words left him, he realised his mistake. Yu's brow furrowed and he sneered angrily.

"A white crane in the woods?" Yu snarled and with one swift motion, struck the boy to the floor.

Xun instinctively covered his face, curling into a ball. Where were his guards?

Yu held the feather tightly in hand and plucked its fellow from his belt, the one he had cut from Zhuge Liang's fan himself.

And his anger only intensified. "You Traitor!" Yu snapped, ramming his foot into the boy's flank.

"Guards! Guards!" Xun gasped in pain, tears welling in his eyes and was struck again.

"They're not coming traitor! How could you! You ungrateful whelp! After everything I've done, for you to turn to Shu Han!" Yu spat, bending down and grasping the boy by his breastplate, ramming him into the wall.

Zhou Yu was going to kill him. He couldn't die to protect the secret.

As a sharp blow connected with his ribs he cried out. "With Jiang Wei… Not Zhuge Liang."

And Yu's anger seemed to subside, he let the boy go and watched him slump to the floor, curling over to protect and nurse his shattered ribs.

"That little wretch! You would betray me for him? He is not worth you're pity foolish child." Yu growled, his voice calmer now. "Besides, he will do nicely for what I have in mind. I still need revenge for the last time."

Xun looked up, tears streaming down his face and dared to question the violent man. "What do you mean?" He spluttered, tasting blood in his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you weren't here were you! While you were off with that little rat, lord Sun Quan accepted a proposal from Cao Cao. We are allied now!" Zhou Yu spat. The look of terror on the boy's face pleased him. Every word he spoke had stuck deep like knives.

"Yes, you're little 'friend' will make a perfect gift for lord Cao Cao, as was intended last time before you stuck your nose in!" Yu snapped.

Xun buried his face further into his robes, sobbing.

"Oh, you haven't heard the best part yet!" Zhou Yu laughed, a wide grin spreading across his face. "You and I are to live with Cao Cao as advisors, won't that be fun?"

"Guards!" Xun cried weakly and for his disobedience received a kick in the spine, and then was left alone to cry quietly.

"Jiang Wei… what have I gotten us into?" Xun wept.

---

Sima Yi sobbed quietly, warm tears streaming down his face. He gave everything he had for lord Cao Cao and he was never shown any appreciation. "Why do you hate me?" He muttered, half burying his face in his long blue sleeves. He wept, shifting over to his couch. He pulled a box from under the draped sheets and ate a handful of the contents.

"Yi, you have to stop this…" Zhang He's calm voice emanated from the doorway.

"Shut up! What do you know?" Yi growled, making no attempt to hide his tears.

"I know how poisonous those things are, if you eat too many…"

"I don't need your sympathy! I know what I'm doing!" Yi Snapped, kicking the box back under the couch.

"But surely you can see what they are doing to you?" He asked

"Yeah, I can see, they keep me mellow enough so I don't kill you and everyone else in the wretched place!" Yi snarled.

Zhang He sighed. "What happened to you Yi? You used to be so…"

"Hold your tongue wretch! No one asked you!" Yi growled, turning away from He. "Take your leave now He."

"But sir, you need…"

"GO!" Sima Yi cut He off, spitting angrily.

Zhang He sighed and took his leave. He knew better than to argue with Yi when he was in such a foul mood.

He went quietly into his room, hoping not to wake Zhang Liao. They had always shared a room, neither of them minded.

"With Sima Yi again…" Liao muttered dozily.

"Yeah, don't worry, go back to sleep." He smiled, taking off his armour and slipping into bed.

"Did he hurt you?" Liao asked.

"No, go to sleep." He replied.


	3. Betrayal

Jiang Wei splashed water over his face. He yawned wide, his eyelids heavy. Wei Yan had kept him awake most of the night snoring. He always managed to get the tent next to Yan; no matter how hard he tried to swap.

"Morning…" Yan Growled happily.

Wei looked up and scrunched up his nose. Wei Yan looked so well rested and contented.

"I'm glad someone got to sleep last night." Wei growled playfully.

It was hard to tell under the mask but it looked like Yan was blushing.

"Oops… Sorry…" He grumbled, smiling foolishly.

"You'd better be sorry, one day when YOU need the sleep I'm going to ride an elephant through your tent!" Wei laughed, flicking water at Yan.

"… I Like… Elephants." Yan grinned.

"Yes, we know!" Wei laughed.

"Having fun boys?" Zhuge Liang laughed from somewhere behind the two. Wei tried to look professional and Yan turned away, sneering. Yan Hated Zhuge Liang, that much was obvious, but then, Liang had never been very nice to him.

"Just taking a wash prime minister," Wei grinned, wringing his wet hair out with both hands.

Liang raised an eyebrow. "You know, you won't need to wash your hair so often if you just take it out of the ponytail when you wash!"

"Never!" Wei growled happily. "You should know what its like to have long wet hair adhered to your face! You can never collect it all up again!"

Liang laughed. "I guess you're right, but don't blame me when you need to clean it again tomorrow!"

"Why, don't you wash everyday?" Wei asked slyly.

Liang was a little surprised by the question and his cheeks reddened. "When I need to…"

"Oh! Dirty! Remind me never to shake your hand!" Wei laughed.

Wei Yan couldn't help but chuckle.

Liang was clearly embarrassed and left.

"You think I went too far?" Wei sniggered.

"Never… too far." Yan snarled.

Wei sighed. "Why do you hate Zhuge Liang so much?"

But his question was left unanswered as Yan left too.

Wei laughed, wondering if he was the only one who took pride in his personal cleanliness.

---

Zhou Yu had already packed up his saddlebag when Lu Xun finally arrived.

"You slept late Xun, that's unlike you." Sun Quan said, turning his attention from the older strategist. His smile soon faded when he saw Xun was limping, clutching his side. "What happened? Are you hurt?" Quan asked, genuine concern on his voice.

Yu shot his apprentice a threatening glance.

"I fell off my horse," Xun lied, still feeling the force of Yu's fist in his ribs.

"Are you ok to go? You could wait a couple of days, I'm sure Cao Cao won't…"

"He'll be fine." Yu Muttered, cutting off his master.

Sun Quan glared at Yu for the interruption and continued. "I'm sure Cao Cao can wait a few days, you don't have to go now."

Xun saw past his lord to Zhou Yu standing behind him, He rapped his horsewhip on his hand, glaring at Xun.

He swallowed hard. "No… I think I'll be alright."

Quan smiled. "You're as tough as they come Xun." He patted the boy in the shoulder.

"We ready to move out, or will there be more distractions?" Yu growled impatiently.

Xun straightened himself up, still clutching his side and tried to mount his horse.

It was still too tall for him and he struggled. Quan rushed to his side and supported him, seeing the pain in the boy's eyes. He knew Xun was in no condition for such a journey but he could not deny Cao Cao. He needed to maintain the alliance at any cost as Cao Wei was the only thing stopping Sun Wu from being wiped off the map.

The two horses quickly trotted away, leaving Sun Quan a dot on the horizon.

When far out of earshot, Zhou Yu turned to Xun and smiled. "Good boy, you're learning."

Xun looked away. He knew that an alliance with Cao Wei was bad enough, but having to be alone with Zhou Yu and Cao Cao…

---

"They're finally here." Cao Cao smiled, looking over the battlements to the two weary horsemen on the horizon. Just as he wished, they had come alone.

"Why did you wish the strategists to come? Surely we can handle the defence ourselves." Zhang Liao said, looking down on the horses.

Cao Laughed, "Oh Liao, you surely are blind! If they don't have strategists, not only can they not fight us, but also they can't defend themselves if Shu Han should strike from the west! So whatever they plan, they are doomed." Cao grinned.

Liao was surprised. He gasped a little under his breath and Cao sniggered. His guard obviously had no idea of his plan.

"Surprised Liao?" Cao grinned.

"Not in the least sir." Liao sneered.

Cao headed down to meet the two strategists at the door.

Zhou Yu was the first to dismount and made obeisance.

"Welcome." Cao said watching the younger of the two struggling to get off his horse.

Liao was obviously uncomfortable watching the boy struggle.

"Zhang Liao, go help the boy." Cao said.

And Liao agreed, hurrying to Xun's side and supporting him with one muscular arm.

Xun winced as Liao's hand brushed against his bruised flank.

"Thank you," He said as he was lowered to the floor.

"You're welcome… Swallow." Liao whispered low so his lord wouldn't hear him.

Liao's beard tickled Xun's cheek as he pulled away and let the boy limp to Yu's side and bow.

He hated bowing to Cao Cao. The wicked smile curling at the sides of Cao's mouth let Xun know he remembered him.

Sima Yi had appeared in the doorway sometime before and now stood in the doorway fanning himself, Zhang He at his side. Zhang He smiled and nodded at the boy. It was reassuring to know He remembered Xun.

"Zhou Yu, I know of your abilities in strategy, you will work alongside Sima Yi." Cao Cao said.

"Yes my lord." Yu bowed.

Lu Xun sighed. "What position am I to take… _sir_?" As if he didn't already know.

"You can be Zhou Yu's understudy," Cao Cao muttered.

Xun narrowed his gaze. The casual demotion felt like a kick in the side.

"I hope that this time our alliance will not be interfered with." Cao Cao muttered.

Yu's brow furrowed. He looked down at the scar on his hand and growled low. "No, this time everything will be perfect, including the gift." Yu growled.

"Gift?" Cao said, brow raised.

Xun winced; he knew full well what was coming.

"Last time Zhuge Liang disallowed our 'ceremony' to take place, but this time we have the means by which to take Shu Han's young strategist without Liang realising until it's too late." Yu grinned.

"Oh? And this method is?" Cao Cao enquired, his interest perked.

Yu smiled wickedly. He turned quickly, grasping Lu Xun by the collar of his robe and forcing him to the ground.

Xun cried, falling on his knees. Sun Quan wasn't here to protect him.

"Tell him!" Yu snapped, raising his fist.

"I meet with him…" Xun whispered.

"Louder!" Yu said, forcing his elbow into Xun's spine.

"I meet with Jiang Wei outside of battle." Xun cried, slumping to the ground and curling over, in hopes of escaping Yu's cruel blows.

He could just about make out the expression of horror and pity on Zhang Liao's face.

"Good, now we have our bait. Lu Xun, you will help us capture the boy." Cao said.

"Never." Xun growled.

"Oh, I think you will…" Zhou Yu grinned. He had something planned…

---

Three days had passed since he had last seen Lu Xun and the leaves of the canopy had already faded into autumn hues. They would fall soon. Jiang Wei lay back against the branches and sighed. Perhaps Lu Xun wasn't coming after all, perhaps the little problem he had with Zhou Yu had just blown over. The hilt of his the fan pressed into his back, feathers tickling the back of his neck. He stretched, considering heading back home. He knew Zhuge Liang wasn't going to worry about him. He had watched him leave and knew full well where he was going. He was about to jump down when he heard the beat of horse hooves against earth and he stopped dead still, waiting to see who came near, and when he saw the red and gold armour glint in the dying sunlight, knew that it was Lu Xun.

He Jumped out of the tree, smiling but when he saw the tears in his friend's eyes his smile fell, puzzled and confused.

"Xun, what's the matter?" Wei asked, sweeping the sobbing boy under his arm.

Xun buried his face in Wei's grass green scarf.

"I… I've done something terrible and you're going to hate me…" Xun whimpered.

"Xun, calm down, it can't be that bad, tell me what you did?" Wei sighed. And barely had the words left him when shouting arose all around. He let go of Xun and turned, to see the forest flooded with troops of Cao Wei.

"Ambush!" Wei snapped but as he turned to grasp his trident he felt a sharp pain as a blunt object was slammed into the back of his head. Fading fast, he turned, but the last thing he expected to see shocked him. Lu Xun stood behind him, his expression blank, holding the bloodied hilt of Zhuge Liang's feather fan in his hand.

"I sold you out." Xun said.


	4. New enemies, new allies

Zhou Yu and Cao Cao both gave satisfied smirks when the doors to the hall fell open and Lu Xun entered, bloodied feather fan in his hand followed by two guards carrying the unconscious Shu Han strategist between them.

A slight scowl set on Xun's face, he made a gesture with the fan and the two guards threw the boy to the floor, sprawling limply before Cao Cao.

"There, just like I promised." Xun growled as Cao rolled the boy over with his foot, he obviously had no intention of leaving his seat.

"We took his weapon, his horse, there was no trail." Xun spat.

"Good work Xun I didn't know you had it in you." Yu laughed bitterly.

"I've done what you want, I hope I won't be implicated in this anymore." Xun growled, turning to leave but when Yu laughed, he had to turn back round.

"Oh, its not that easy Xun…" Yu sighed, grinning.

"Its never just that easy…" Xun whispered under his breath.

"I'm so impressed, I want you to carry on your work, just up until we kill the boy at least." Yu laughed and Xun's eyes grew wide with fear.

Sima Yi glided into the room laughing. As always, Zhang He was at his side.

"Ah, Sima Yi, is it done?" Cao Cao asked.

"Yes sir," Yi bowed.

"Good, have Zhang He take the boy then." Cao Cao said and Zhang He nodded, walking to the centre of the room and hoisting the body on to his shoulder.

Xun was confused and dared to inquire, "Is what done?"

"Well, you don't think we'll just let one of Shu Han's Gung-ho rescue attempts to relieve us of our little prize do you? So I invented something new. A Subterranean dungeon." Yi grinned.

"It's a good little idea don't you think Xun? Even if Shu Han forces do break in, they're not going to save him, there is no way of penetrating the dungeon." Yu grinned. But Xun didn't see it, he had already turned to leave, he didn't want them to see he was crying but from the husky laugh that lifted from Cao, they knew anyway.

Xun gone, Cao turned his attention back to Zhang He, who cradled the Wei over his shoulder.

"Bind him tightly now Zhang He, we don't want him trying to escape." Cao muttered.

"Of course sir," Zhang He nodded, unable to bow from the extra weight.

"Oh, Zhang He, be weary, he bites." Zhou Yu muttered.

So Zhang He nodded again and was soon on his way, Sima Yi leading him down to the dungeon. It was what had to be expected, walls of solid black rocks, damp and dark.

"Welcoming isn't it?" He laughed, stepping aside as he reached the cell doors. Sima Yi brushed past him and slid the doors open.

He lay the boy down in the centre of the cell and looked at him. He was young, far too young to be going through something like this.

"Zhang He, stop daydreaming and get on with it! He'll be awake soon and you heard what Zhou Yu said about him biting!" Yi snapped.

He glided past Yi and picked up a handful of ropes from the low table on the corner of the room.

"You're getting grumpy again…" He muttered.

"That's none of your concern!" Yi spat.

"Exactly my point," Zhang He said, looking over at the angry strategist. He was growling now.

He bent down by Wei and patted him down, making sure he had no weapons concealed in his clothes. Finding nothing, he pulled the boy's hands up behind his back and started to bind them, when Sima Yi grunted.

"Take off the gauntlets before you bind him." Yu muttered.

"Why?" Zhang He asked, letting the rope slide out of his hand onto the floor.

"He could use them to get the ropes off, if he has any sense. Plus without that extra layer, you can bind the ropes more tightly." Sima Yi growled.

"Yes, I should have expected you to be an expert in restraining people." He muttered.

"Enough out of you! Remember your place!" Yi snapped.

He sighed. He was fighting a losing battle.

He lifted Wei's arms up again and slipped the gauntlets off over his hands. Inspecting them, he notice that both hands were badly scarred at the wrists, and quite recently too, it looked like only a few months previously.

"So, are you going to bind him, or ask him how he keeps his nails so clean?" Yi grunted playfully, and Zhang He smiled. It seems Yi had still retained some of his humour.

"Yes, binding a prisoner and thinking, ooh, his hands are so soft! I must remember to ask him how he does it." Zhang He laughed.

This raised a snigger from Yi. "Why don't you take first watch? You can exchange beauty tips when he wakes up!"

"I have no objections," He said, finishing his work. There was no way Wei could escape without some means of cutting the rope, and without a weapon there was no chance of that.

So, He left the cell, closed the door and took his seat at the low table, waiting for the boy to wake up.

---

Zhao Yun wandered around the camp, looking into every tent he passed. When he passed Zhuge Liang he turned and called after him.

"Master Zhuge Liang, have you seen Jiang Wei, I need to return a book to him." Yun said, clutching a worn old copy of Sun Tzu's art of war.

"He's gone out for a walk, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Liang said. "I'll take it for him if you want, I'm bound to see him."

"Oh, thank you sir." Yun said handing the book to Liang.

Yun bowed and took his leave. Liang sighed. Wei had taken his fan, which meant he was meeting his Sun Wu friend again.

---

The floor was damp, there was blood in his throat and every muscle ached. The pain in the back of his head was immense, as he shifted he could feel every hair move, each one matted into his scalp with blood. He moaned. He'd just washed his hair! He shifted his hands but they were bound tightly. Why did they always tie them behind his back? So he couldn't do any harm to anyone, or himself… As the sleepiness wore off he fully registered his current situation. Lu Xun…

"Ah, so he awakens." Zhang He yawned.

Jiang Wei rolled over to see where the voice was coming from and his gaze met Zhang He with his feet up on the table and hands behind his head.

"Cao Wei scum!" Wei snapped, involuntarily spitting.

"So violent! Is that any way to treat a friend?" Zhang He asked.

"Friend? Ha! You're no friend of mine. I'll kill you when I get free!" Wei growled, struggling against the ropes.

"Calm down, I'm not the one who hurt you." He said.

And he was right. Lu Xun was the one that had hurt him, after Wei thought he was a friend!

"That little beast!" Wei muttered.

"Who? Lu Xun?" Zhang He asked, although he already knew the answer full well.

"I'll tear out his heart…" Wei snarled, wincing at the pain in his head.

"No, now I know Swallow hurt you but I'm sure he had a good reason, you were friends after all." Zhang He said.

"Swallow?" Wei muttered, quieting down. This man knew Lu Xun as Swallow. "How do you know about Swallow?"

Zhang He laughed. "He and I are friends, we helped him escape from Cao Cao once and he saved our lives in return."

"We?" Wei asked.

"Me and Zhang Liao, master Cao Cao's bodyguard." He smiled.

"And you are?" Wei asked. He had considerably calmed down.

"I'm Zhang He, Sima Yi's personal run around." He laughed.

And that's when Wei recognised him.

"You, you're the one who ambushed Ma Su, the one with the claws!" Wei gasped.

Zhang He laughed. The boy recognised him! Although, who could forget him? He was quite eccentric in tastes.

"You were there too, when Zhou Yu held me, you were with Cao Cao when master Zhuge Liang arrived." Wei said, shifting into a sitting position.

"Well, I know your head isn't broken! Yes I was there, and I had a little more to do with it than you thought." He said.

Wei stood up, curiosity perked. "Oh? How so?"

But as He opened his mouth to answer the door up the stairs eased open and Sima Yi glided in. "Is he awake yet Zhang He?" Yi asked, feet sliding slightly on the slick damp stones.

"Yes sir." He said, stretching one long arm out towards the cell where Wei stood, growling at the new intruder.

"Has he said anything?" Yi asked.

"Besides wanting to tear out my heart with my own claws, no the boy has said nothing of interest." Zhang He said.

Wei knew that Zhang He was on his side, he didn't know if it was a façade or not but it was the best chance he had.

Sima Yi walked close to the bars, inspecting the scratched and dirty face of his new captive. "So this is Shu Han's great strategist is it?" Yi said, poking his black fan through the bars, the tips brushing Wei's nose.

Wei snapped, taking a bunch of feathers in his mouth and pulling back. Yi hadn't expected this and struggled to regain control, his hand now on the other side of the bars.

"Let go of the fan sir!" Zhang He shouted, seeing Wei turn his bloodthirsty gaze on Yi's hand.

Yi let go and pulled his hand free, the shock clear on his face. The fan was left dangling by a clump of ebony feathers from Wei's mouth. He grinned, although it was hard to tell through the feathers, and knelt down. He clasped the handle of the fan between his knees and started pulling out feathers with his teeth, spitting them to the floor.

Yi looked on in horror as each feather was torn from his favourite fan.

"Zhang He! Get my fan back before he destroys it!" Yi whined.

He nodded and slid open the cell door, standing behind the boy and taking the back of his scarf in hand and lifting him up.

Wei was quite surprised how strong He was, to say he had such slender arms. He dropped the fan and it clattered to the floor.

"There's a good boy," Zhang He said calmly, kicking the fan back to the bars, where Sima Yi picked it up, inspecting the damage.

Wei growled and spun around as if to bite He, but he was thrown to the floor before he could make contact.

And soon the door was slid shut and Wei was alone in the cell once again, the angry eyes of Sima Yi burning at him through the bars.

"How dare you do that you little whelp!" Yi snarled, stroking the side of his balding fan.

Wei shifted to a sit and laughed at Sima Yi, a hearty and full laugh.

"Don't watch it and that'll be your fingers next time!" Wei laughed.


	5. drugs and poison

"What was it you wished to discuss lord Cao Cao?" Zhou Yu asked, sitting down opposite the Cao Wei lord at a low table in his quarters. Lu Xun slid down next to him, wincing in pain. Zhang Liao sat on the other side of the table, watching the poor boy's face contort with agony.

"Its your sleeping arrangements. After all, you are going to be with us for a while are you not?" Cao said.

Xun looked away from Cao's gaze, trying to find something to take his mind away from the stare of the cruel man.

"Well, I was thinking you could share a room with Sima Yi, is that satisfactory?" Cao asked, but Xun knew it wasn't a question.

"Of course sir." Yu nodded.

Liao watched the fear rise in the young sun Wu strategist's eyes and knew something had to be done.

"Lord Cao Cao, if I may;" Zhang Liao intervened.

Cao changed his attention to the gruff man sitting beside him.

"Go ahead Zhang Liao," Cao said.

"My and Zhang He's room has far more space than Sima Yi's, perhaps if the young strategist stays with us?" Liao asked.

Zhou Yu twitched. The proposal had obviously angered him.

"That's a fine idea Liao, then it is settled, Zhou Yu, you will stay with Sima Yi and Lu Xun, you will stay with the Zhangs…"

Zhou Yu put aside his anger and bowed. "Yes my lord."

"Sima Yi is watching the prisoner, you can go to his room now, make yourself at home. Zhang Liao, take Lu Xun to his room." Cao ordered.

Liao nodded and rose from his seat, taking Xun's arm to help him up. Zhou Yu snarled at Liao, he had wanted to keep an eye on the troublesome boy himself.

So Xun rose and the two started off down the corridor. When far out of earshot, Lu Xun turned his thankful eyes up to his friend. "Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if I'd had to share with Zhou Yu!"

"Its alright Swallow, I saw you were uncomfortable, there is no point in suffering, you may as well try to enjoy your time here." Liao said.

Xun turned his head away. "How can I be happy when my friend is being held captive? And he thinks I betrayed him! I would never hurt Wei but…" Xun said. He turned around, wrapping both arms around Liao's waist and burying his head in his scarf. "… I had no choice! I had to do it… I just wish I could tell him, let him know I'm not really evil, but Zhou Yu…"

Liao hushed to crying boy, sliding his hand under the boy's hat and stroking his hair.

"It'll be alright Swallow, I'm still indebted to you for saving my life. I'll do everything I can to help you… and your little friend." Liao sighed.

---

It was Sima Yi's turn to guard, and the boy wasn't making it enjoyable. He sat back, resting his back against the dirty wall, trying to block out the child's taunts.

"So, Cao Wei fool, what is the obsession with hats eh? Yours is more ridiculous than master Zhuge Liang's! I always told him, you shouldn't wear that white turban in public, people will laugh at you, but you? I mean, do children cry when you pass? Because it looks like…"

"SHUT UP!" Sima Yi snapped, Cutting off Wei's speech and slamming his fists on the table. "Enough of your tongue!"

Wei grinned, he was bothering the strategist and that's exactly what he wanted.

"Inside voices please, boy you are loud aren't you? Do you always get your way when you throw a tantrum like a child?" Wei taunted.

"Hold your talk child!" Sima growled. His teeth were tightly gritted now, his fists were so tightly curled his knuckles were turning white. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to take it.

"Ah, your fan looks so sad now, it looks like a dead raven crushed under a cartwheel! All mashed out of shape, really, you should open the door to my cell, come get these feathers back, try and fix it, you might make it look respectable again, just imagine the look on your lord's face when you take council toting that ugly thing…"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP! ENOUGH!" Sima Yi shouted. It took everything he had to not kill the boy there and then. He shuddered with anger.

He fumbled in his robe pocket and pulled out the small box, quickly swallowing some of the contents.

It didn't take Jiang Wei long to realise what Yi had just done, and laughed, he might be able to make this work for him.

"So… what are those Sima Yi?" Wei inquired slyly.

"Shut up! None of your business!" Yi snapped.

"Oh, I'm going to tell Cao Cao what you've been doing! Can you picture that? His top strategist, taking drugs!"

He had gone too far. Sima Yi stood up, slamming both fists hard down on the table. Wei could feel the vibrations in the floor beneath him.

Just as Yi stood, Zhang He entered to relieve his lord of his duty.

"Sir, are you alright? You look terrible?" He said, genuinely concerned.

Yi snarled, storming out. He left his fan on the table.

When the door slammed Jiang Wei burst into laughter.

"What did you do to him?" Zhang He asked.

"Nothing, I just played with him a little." Wei sniggered.

"You shouldn't be so harsh on him." Zhang He sighed.

"I just give as good as I get." Wei grinned.

"He isn't a bad person you know… He just needs some help." He sighed.

"Yes, I've been introduced first hand to his drug problem." Wei said, resting back against the wall. He could feel the slimy rocks against his fingertips.

"Got any food?" Wei asked.

He shook his head. "If I did I'm not allowed to give it to you."

"Oh, is it one of those situations where you want to help me but you can't disobey your lord?" Wei sighed. He didn't need to wait for an answer because it wasn't really a question.

They sat in silence for a while, Wei looking up at the walls. A small flow of water on the left wall, irritating the rock, had worn a smooth channel in the brickwork; it showed him just how rough the rocks were.

It was hard to find a conversation topic, He had nothing in common with the boy, but there was something bothering him.

"I saw the scars." Zhang He said, looking over at Wei.

Wei looked puzzled.

"When I bound you, I saw those marks on your wrists. Where did you get them?" He asked.

"None of your business." Wei said. He was quite protective of his personal affairs.

"Alright, but let me ask you one thing." He asked.

"Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere." Wei said watching the smooth channel on the wall.

"Is Zhuge Liang good to you?" He asked.

Jiang Wei fell silent for a second. "Such a personal question, why?" Wei asked, but soon realised what Zhang He was referring to. His brow furrowed and he pulled against the ropes. "How dare you!" Wei growled, anger in his voice. "You think Prime minister did this? Master Zhuge Liang would NEVER hurt me!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry," Zhang He cried, for the first time He was quite relieved that the boy was bound; he feared he would have been struck if that were not the case.

Wei had turned away to the wall now, his breath heavy. And there was silence.

"If you must know, I did this to myself." Wei sighed, the anger leaving his voice.

Zhang He was puzzled. "You hurt yourself? Why?"

"Its not what you think, it was…" Wei sighed; he turned away from the wall and looked up at He, smiling. Zhang He definitely seemed trustworthy enough. "At a banquet in master Zhuge Liang's honour, someone poisoned his drink, which I, while distracted by talk with Zhao Yun, drunk by mistake." Wei laughed.

"Go on," Zhang He said, interested.

"Well, I retired to my room and, everything after that's a blank. Zhuge Liang filled me in on the details later. Seems I got delirious, started attacking Zhao Yun. I was getting violent and had to be restrained. They left me alone for a few minutes while they sent for a doctor and when they came back I'd tried to escape by eating through my hands."

Zhang He was clearly shocked. Whatever he thought was going to happen, that wasn't it.

"Luckily Wei Yan recognised the symptoms and got help, we never found out who did it." Wei said, looking over at Zhang He. Wei laughed when he saw the shocked expression on He's face. "Pretty crazy huh?"

"That's unbelievable!" He gasped. He'd never heard anything like it before.

Wei laughed. He could see now that Zhang He was definitely a friend. He trusted him.

The door above creaked open and Sima Yi glided down the stairs, looking slightly calmer now.

"What's wrong Yi?" He asked.

"I forgot my fan." Yi sighed, reaching for the black feather clump on the table.

"Going to get it repaired?" Wei growled.

Yi clenched his fist tightly around his fan. He turned around, eyes wild. "I've had just about enough of your smart little mouth boy!"

"You think I'm smart? That's nice of you! Zhuge Liang always said I'm smart, he said you were a fool not to see it when I worked in Cao Wei…"

"Zhang He, please leave." Yi said calmly.

"Sir?"

"Now please." Yi growled.

And so He did, he stood outside the door, trying to hear what Yi was doing.

When Yi exited the room, blood on his hands and grinning, Zhang He couldn't help but ask.

"What have you done?" He asked, trying not to sound too concerned.

"Little brat bit me, but it was worth it to shut him up! You can resume your post now He." Yi said, flicking the blood off his hands.

He nodded and headed back down into the dungeon. Seeing Wei twitching in the corner, he feared the worst but when he got close he could see Wei was giggling.

"Jiang Wei, are you alright?"

"Drink? No! Sun Tzu won't let me have any pets silly!" Wei Sniggered, rolling over a few times.

"Wei? What happened?" He asked.

"You'll be sorry when your horse lays eggs! Sun Jian has so many nice hats!" Wei sniggered, flailing his legs in the air.

Zhang He suddenly realised.

Sima Yi had drugged Jiang Wei.


	6. Trust me

"This is an excellent proposal Zhuge Liang! Simply genius! We shall prepare immediately!" Liu Bei grinned wide, examining the notes that his strategist had presented.

"I can't take all the credit sir, it was Jiang Wei's idea. I just helped him refine it." Zhuge said.

"Speaking of Jiang Wei, I haven't seen him in a while, where is he?" Liu Bei asked.

"Oh, he just went to run a few errands of a personal nature. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Liang said, collecting up his scrolls.

"Where is your fan?" Liu Bei asked.

"It got broken remember?" Liang sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me? Bring it to me and I'll have it fixed for you!" Bei smiled.

"Yes my Lord." Liang said, trying to push through the canvas tent doors with an armful of wooden scrolls. That was another downside to not having Jiang Wei around; usually he could dump all the heavy lifting off on him. Wei never seemed to mind, he was always happy to help.

In his daydream he bumped into Zhao Yun, scattering his scrolls across the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir!" Yun said, instantly bending down to help his lord collect up his scrolls. And seeing the eager man gave Liang an idea.

"Oh, Zhao Yun! These scrolls are so heavy, and my old back is so tired…"

"I'll carry them my lord!" Yun said enthusiastically.

"Good, make sure you don't drop them now!" Liang said dumping another load in Yun's arms and scooting ahead, minus the burden.

Things were starting to look up.

---

Zhang Liao patted down the covers, smoothing the edges over so they looked presentable. He sighed and stood back, admiring his work.

"There! You can have my couch tonight Swallow." Liao grinned, looking over at the boy sitting on Zhang He's couch. Xun's head was drooping slightly as he looked up. He was exhausted.

Xun turned his gaze to Liao; eyelids heavy uttered a low noise to let him know he had heard him.

Liao sighed. The boy was so tired; he had never seen him look so bad.

"You tired?" Liao asked.

Xun looked up and nodded, his arms clasped over his ribs, almost in a defensive posture.

"You're hurt… aren't you?" Liao asked.

Xun shifted away. He didn't want the sympathy. He just wanted to be alone.

When Liao walked across the room and stood over the boy, Xun shrunk into the covers. He wasn't afraid of Zhang Liao, but he couldn't look at him without thinking of Cao Cao. They had the same eyes.

"Let me see…" Liao said, leaning over, but Xun jumped back and buried his face in the covers.

"No… I just want to sleep…" Xun cried weakly. He felt the strong, yet gentle hands take hold of his arms and lift him up. He was turned around. He was right in front of Liao's face now.

"What happened to you Swallow? Your spirit… you seem so…"

"Weak? Frightened?" Xun growled Low, and Liao jumped back in surprise.

"No, it's just…" Liao continued but was cut off when Lu Xun snapped at him.

"Leave me alone!" Xun growled.

"But Swallow, if your hurt there might be something I can do for you. Let me help you." Liao said.

Xun could hear his words. Liao was being rational and he was fighting him for nothing.

Xun took a deep sigh and submitted, pulling his head out from under the covers.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Xun said, relaxing.

Liao smiled. "Ok, where do you hurt?" He asked.

"Mostly here," Xun said running his had gingerly along his flank.

"Hm… could be your ribs, you need to take off your robe so I can have a proper look at it." Liao said.

Xun was apprehensive but had to give in. Liao was only trying to help him after all.

Xun nodded and slipped of his breastplate, then sliding the robe over his shoulders, exposed the flank.

Liao gasped quietly. There was a lot of bruising and one of the ribs stuck out slightly.

"Yeah, I think you've got a broken one here let me just…" Liao said, reaching his hand over to feel but it was quickly swatted away.

"Stop!" Xun cried, eyes suddenly wide with fear.

"Swallow, this is crazy! If I can't tell if it's broken, I can't help you." Liao said softly.

"You'll hurt me!" Xun yelled, seeing Cao Cao in Liao's gentle eyes.

Liao pulled away, looking down and sighing. "Swallow, you know I would never hurt you."

And he was right. Xun soon realised that it wasn't Cao Cao he was fighting. It was Zhang Liao. His friend Zhang Liao. He started to laugh.

"I'm sorry… I must seem pretty stupid right now." Xun laughed.

"No, not at all! Its understandable after all you've been through, now do you trust me?" Liao asked.

"Of course I trust you." Xun said.

And as Liao placed his hand on Xun's bruised side, Zhang He wondered in and was quite surprised.

He immediately attracted both the officers' attentions.

"Oops, am I interrupting something?" Zhang He giggled.

"Grow up!" Zhang Liao growled playfully, throwing a cushion at He.

"What are you doing then? Or don't I want to know!" He sniggered.

"I think Swallows broken a rib." Liao said.

"Really?" Zhang He said, dancing over and looking down at the top naked boy. "Yes that looks broken to me, let me just feel…"

"You're not buying a peach!" Xun growled playfully.

---

Jiang Wei rolled over groaning. He wasn't quite sure but he guessed it was morning. His head throbbed violently and his whole body felt numb. He couldn't remember much, he had angered Sima Yi, who sent Zhang He away and tried to force him to eat something. He'd bitten the strategist's hands but Yi had gotten his way. The rest was a blank. He groaned again. He had only ever felt this bad once before, when he woke up that time after the episode at Zhuge Liang's banquet. And he realised. This must have been the same substance used. Perhaps it was Sima Yi who plotted to poison the prime minister.

"Will you stop moaning?" Sima Yi's gruff voice brought Wei fully round.

Wei tried to shift to a sit, but crumpled to the floor. His body was exhausted. He looked around, there was a neat puddle of vomit in the far corner and when he turned he became aware of how slippery the ground was beneath his feet. He looked down his body to see he only wore one boot. He looked for it's pair but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Quiet today aren't you?" Sima Yi taunted, laughing a little.

Jiang Wei ignored him, still looking for his errant boot. After a few minutes he gave up and turned his attention up to Sima Yi, who sat at the table eating a meat bun.

"Mmm, delicious, this is really good." Yi taunted through a mouthful.

Wei scrunched up his nose.

"Hungry?" Yi continued, taking another bite and making odd noises.

"No." Wei said but his stomach was growling, betraying him.

Yi gave a hearty laugh. It was a tiny victory but it was the only one he had over the Shu Han boy, besides the drugging.

Wei moaned again. His stomach was unsettled and his head throbbing. He was dehydrated. He watched Sima Yi drink greedily from a tankard, teasing him with it. Yi knew he needed the drink.

"Thirsty?" Yi laughed, slurping noisily from the tankard.

Wei looked away. He wasn't going to give Yi the victory.

"You can have some, if you say I'm a better strategist than Zhuge Liang!" Yi taunted holding the mug close to the bars.

Wei growled and spat at the tankard, "I'd rather die."

"Fair enough, it's your choice." Yi laughed, upending the mug and spilling the contents on the floor.

It seemed a pointless enough act, but Sima Yi seemed to find enjoyment in it, laughing dryly.

Wei was too weak to fight back. Instead he turned his attention back to the smooth channel in the bricks, worn by the dripping water. And he knew how to snatch away Yi's victory.

With every once of strength he could conjure, Wei shuffled up to the wall and drank from the channel.

Looking back at Yi, He saw his brow furrow with frustration.

"Mmm, tastes good, you want some?" Wei laughed a little.

And Yi had lost his victory. "You must be desperate to drink that." Yi growled.

"You are confusing desperation with resourcefulness." Wei said. The water didn't taste bad. It was just like water. And he felt better for it, although not much


	7. The sentence

Lu Xun woke up to soft covers all round him. He sighed, enjoying the feeling. It was only after a few minutes he realised that there was an arm laying over him. He eased open his weary eyes to see Zhang Liao, fast asleep in front of him, arms around him.

He was quite surprised at first, trying to think back to last night.

After Zhang He came in, they had found a roll of silk and bound it tightly over his chest and flank to help his ribs. Xun had been upset to use it, as it had been a promotion gift of Liao's from Cao Cao, but Liao had insisted. He remembered that then Liao had offered him the couch, but Xun begged him to stay, he felt safer with Liao around.

So he lay in the sleeping Zhang Liao's arms although he didn't feel safe until he'd checked he still had his robes on.

Xun heard Zhang He yawn and had to stir.

"Oh, morning." He yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Noticing the boy was trapped under the sleeping Liao, He laughed. "If your stuck, just give him a kick!"

Liao stirred and his eyes fluttered open. After a few seconds to regain his focus, he smiled. "Oh! Morning Swallow!"

He raised his arm and Lu Xun scuttled out, trying to find his cast armour.

"What's the hurry Xun?" Zhang He asked, pulling on his purple robes.

"Oh, nothing," Xun said, trying not to let them see he was blushing. He was just a little embarrassed to have woken up in bed with another man.

"Oh! I'm the one who should hurry! I should have relieved Sima Yi hours ago." Zhang He said, pulling his armour over his head.

Xun fell silent.

"You're going to see Jiang Wei?" He asked.

He stopped rushing and smiled. "Yes, I'm going to see him."

"Is he still mad at me?" Xun asked.

He couldn't lie. "Yes."

Xun looked down at his feet.

"Be good to him ok?" Xun sighed.

He smiled. "Of course!"

Liao could see Xun was hurting, so changed the subject.

"How are your ribs today Swallow?" Liao asked.

"A little sore, but it doesn't hurt as much as it did." Xun said, rubbing his side gently.

"If you keep those bandages tight it should heal up good." Liao said, raising from his couch and donning his armour.

"What time does Cao Cao want you today?" He asked.

"He said I should go over whenever I wake up, but I'd prefer to stay with you guys for a while, if that's ok." Xun said.

The two Zhangs looked at each other and sighed.

"Sorry Xun, I have to get to lord Cao Cao too," Zhang Liao said.

"And I have to go take over Sima Yi's post." Zhang He said.

"Oh," Xun said looking down at his feet. He felt safe with the Zhangs. They were like parents, like how Zhou Yu used to be before all this Zhuge Liang nonsense.

"I'll walk you there, if you want." Liao said and Xun smiled.

"I'd like that."

---

Zhao Yun rode over the crest of the hill on his magnificent white steed, looking down on Zhuge Liang in the morning sunrise.

"Preparations are complete my lord, we have evacuated the village." Yun said.

"Perfect, everything is falling into place." Liang said, drawing his hand to his beard in absence of his feather fan.

"Everything should be ready by tomorrow night." Yun said smiling.

"Good, a night assault. Just like Jiang Wei said." Liang muttered.

"Where is Jiang Wei? Still not back yet? Isn't he supposed to be leading the army?" Yun asked

"If he doesn't get back in time, you can lead the army in his place." Liang sighed.

"Aren't you worried? He's been gone for a few days now…" Yun asked.

Liang Laughed. "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine."

---

Xun twitched as Zhou Yu came close, he cold feel the air disturbed by his robe as he passed.

"So, understand what you have to do" Yu growled, his lips curling.

"Clearly." Xun sighed, trying not to make eye contact with his new lord. "Although I don't see the point,"

"The point is you'll do whatever I say or, you know what'll happen." Yu snapped, clenching his hand into a fist.

Xun twitched again. "Yes sir, I'm sorry…" Xun submitted.

"That's more like it." Yu grinned. He turned to Sima Yi who was standing in the corner. "Go get the prisoner!" He growled.

Sima Yi growled. This cocky newcomer was acting like he owned the place.

He covered the lower half of his face with his fan and grunted, before leaving towards the dungeon.

---

"Have you seen my boot?" Jiang Wei said, still looking around in the low light.

"I don't know," Zhang He said, looking under the table. "Oh! Here it is!" He said walking across the room and picking the damp boot out of the corner. "How did you manage to get it all the way over here?" He asked.

Wei laughed. "I really wish I knew."

"You want it back on?" He asked.

"Nah, Sima Yi might get suspicious if I've suddenly re-gained a boot." Wei laughed, shifting to a sit.

"Lu Xun was asking after you this morning." Zhang He said, and seeing the way Wei twitched when the name was mentioned, he knew Xun hadn't been forgiven.

"…Traitor." Wei muttered.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, he probably didn't want to do it. You know Xun better than I do and I know he'd have to have a good reason. He is a good person." He said.

Wei took a deep breath. "We'll see next time I see him. I'll give him one chance." He growled.

When the door creaked open, Wei lay back down and faced the wall.

Sima Yi came hurrying down the stairs, covering his face with his damaged fan.

"Jiang Wei, get up! Lord Cao Cao wishes to speak with you." Sima Yi growled.

"No." Was Wei's simple answer.

Yi was shocked. "What do you mean no?" Yi growled.

"I said no." Wei said.

Yi got frustrated. "I said get up, now!" He snapped.

"I'm tired. Come back later." Wei said, feigning a yawn.

Yi growled, dropping his fan on the table and sliding open the door. He walked up to the boy, forgetting for a moment about the bites, and tried to pull him to his feet by the back of his scarf, as Zhang He had done before. But Yi we wasn't as strong as He, only lifting the boy by about a foot, and when Wei resisted he had to let go.

"On your feet boy!" Yi snapped, kicking Wei in the back.

"I said no. I'm too tired. Maybe if you'd fed me I'd have the strength to." Wei muttered, trying hard not to laugh. He didn't look up, but could picture the look on the man's face.

Yi was starting to get angry now. His hands had rolled over into fists and his brow furrowed.

"Calm down sir." Zhang He asked.

"Shut up!" Yi snapped, walking out of the cell and grabbing a rope from the table. "You want to do this the hard way boy?" Yi growled.

"Sir, there is no need to do anything rash, please let me try…" Zhang He asked.

"I can handle it!" Yi spat, tying the rope into a noose.

Yi walked into the cell once again and bent down over the boy, pulling the rope over his head and letting it hang round his neck.

Yistood up and gave the rope a sharp tug upwards, dragging Wei up with it.

Wei gasped, struggling to get to his feet so he didn't choke. When Wei found his feet, panting for breath, Sima Yi laughed viciously.

"You give up far too easily, did Zhuge Liang teach you how to submit?" Yi teased.

Wei coughed, a smile spreading on his face, "No, but he did teach me how to do this…" Wei laughed.

And before Sima Yi had time to defend himself, Jiang Wei kicked him in the back of the legs with the one foot still with boot. Sima Yi was instantly thrown to the floor, letting go of the rope.

Wei laughed, sitting down and rolling back over on his side. "I told you, come back later, I'm too tired." Wei laughed.

Yi was as surprised as he was hurt, and more than a little angry.

"You little cur! I'll teach you some respect!" Yi snapped.

Zhang He sighed loudly. "Alright, this had gone on far too long." Zhang He muttered, walking into the cell and kneeling beside Wei. "Jiang Wei, will you please come with me." He asked.

"Alright then." Wei said, rising to his feet and standing obediently next to Zhang He.

Sima Yi was stunned, sitting mouth a gape on the floor of the cell. "Zhang He? How did you get him to obey you?" Yi spluttered.

"Well it seemed forcing him didn't work so I thought maybe being polite would." He said, smiling slyly at his lord below him. Yi was quite a sorry sight. "Maybe you should try it once in a while huh?" He teased.

Sima Yi scowled, shuffling to his feet and snatching at the rope. "I'll take it from here." Yi snapped.

"Can I have my boot back?" Wei asked, grinning inanely.

---

Xun sighed, wringing his hands. He had to continue with the cruel act, and with Zhou Yu and Cao Cao in attendance, there was no way of letting Jiang Wei Know he didn't really mean it.

"You know what to do." Zhou Yu repeated.

"This is sick." Xun growled.

"Not as sick as I'll make you if you mess this up!" Yu snapped.

Zhou Yu straightened up again when Sima Yi entered through the main doors, leading the Shu Han strategist along, rope around his neck,like a horse.

Yi stopped before Cao Cao, trying to force the boy down on his knees, but Wei rolled over on his side, making Sima Yi look stupid.

"Jiang Wei." Cao Cao spat, making the young strategist sit up in attention, but his gaze wandered around the room and didn't fix on the Cao Wei lord at all.

"Jiang Wei! As a servant of Shu Han, we have discussed your fate. If you reject your force now and join us, you will escape death. What do you say?" Cao Cao continued.

Jiang Wei laughed.

"What is so funny?" Cao asked.

"If you expect me to submit then you know nothing of honour! I would rather die than serve you again." Wei laughed.

Cao grinned. "That's what we thought you'd say. Lu Xun, the sentence please."

And the shock was clear on Jiang Wei's face when Lu Xun stepped forward, blank of expression and read from a wooden scroll.

"Jiang Wei, rebel against Cao Wei, you are hereby sentenced to be strangled to death, and your body exposed as a traitor. Your public execution will take place in two days at sunrise in the centre of the town." Xun said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

And Jiang Wei was stunned. Lu Xun really had betrayed him.


	8. Humanity and machinations

"We've prepared the camps on the high road." Zhao Yun said, trotting around Zhuge Liang on his white steed.

"Good, bring me my horse. I will see to the final preparations myself." Liang smiled, and Yun trotted away, bringing back Liang's dapple-grey steed with him.

He mounted and the two rode off together across the high road.

"Zhao Yun, I want you to lead the army tomorrow night." Zhuge Liang sighed.

Yun looked at him confused. "Don't you think Jiang Wei will be back in time?" Yun asked.

Liang shook his head. He had sent Wei Yan out too look for Wei, but so far found no trail. If Wei was in trouble, he would have left something for them.

---

Yi was quite relieved. His guard duty didn't seem so hard anymore. After he brought the boy back from Cao Cao, he just lay down quietly, facing the wall. Yi put his feet up on the table and stretched. Such a sweet victory. The look on Wei's face when his little friend read out his death sentence was the icing on the cake.

But the more he thought about it, the less his victory seemed. Here was a mere child, crushed by the betrayal of his best friend, and Yi was enjoying it? Maybe that's what Zhang He meant. Maybe Yi had changed.

He felt sad now, looking down at the child, huddled in cold damp cloths, rope still hanging around his neck, thirsty, hungry and broken hearted.

He stood up and opened the cell door, walking over to the boy and kneeling beside him.

Wei acknowledged him with a sigh.

"Here." Yi said, laying his half full rice bowl on the floor in front of the boy's face.

Wei didn't shift. He just closed his eyes.

"Come on, you need something to eat." Yi smiled.

Wei shifted. "What is it this time? Drugged? Poisoned?"

Yi laughed a little, taking some rice in hand and eating it. "Nothing I wouldn't eat." Yi smiled.

Wei sighed and closed his eyes again.

Sima Yi felt terrible. "I'll leave it with you ok?" Yi said, leaving the cell and taking his seat at the table.

After a few minutes, Wei's stomach was getting the better of him. Yi could hear it snarling from across the room.

Wei had to surrender and shifted to a sit, looking down at the bowl. The rice looked all right. He leant close and sniffed it. It didn't smell of anything bad.

Yi looked over from the table, watching the boy carefully examine the food.

Wei had to. He shuffled around so Yi couldn't see the undignified manor in which he would consume, and then took a mouthful.

Yi smiled. Somehow, it felt better to do something nice for the boy.

Wei quickly finished the rice. Sustenance was a relief. He brought up one knee and wiped his moth on it.

Wei looked over. Yi smiled. "Was it good?" Yi asked.

Wei nodded, a small smile gracing his face.

Yi laughed, but it was a different laugh, one of contentment.

Zhang He was right. Sima Yi wasn't such a bad man after all.

Wei half smiled and stood up, paced around his cell and knelt down occasionally.

Yi's curiosity was perked. "What are you doing?" Yi asked.

His question was answered when Wei walked up to the door, mouthful of black feathers and posted them through the bars.

Yi walked over to the bars, a little cautious at first, but took the feathers from the boy. He lingered his hand for a while, but Wei didn't try to bite him.

"You can fix your fan now." Wei smiled.

Yi smiled and posted his hand through the bars, taking hold of the rope round Wei's neck. Wei jumped, but Yi smiled, pulling it free of Wei's throat and throwing it on the floor. Yi raised his hand and laid it on Wei's head, stroking his hair a little. "Zhuge Liang was right. I was a fool not to see you when you worked for Cao Wei."

---

Cao Cao stood on his balcony looking over the fields with a discontented gaze.

"What is wrong sir?" Zhang Liao said, walking to his master's side.

Cao Cao sighed. "A few Shu Han troops have been spotted skulking around the castle."

"Do you think they've found out Jiang Wei is here?" Liao asked.

"Impossible!" Zhou Yu spat, Lu Xun by his side. "Right Lu Xun."

"I left nothing they could follow. There is no way they could suspect us." Xun said, looking at Liao to try and escape the gazes of the other two.

Cao Cao raised a hand to his chin. What could Shu Han be planning?

---

When Zhang He came to relieve Sima Yi of guard duty, he found he wasn't there, and Jiang Wei was sitting alone in the dungeon, humming.

"Where did Sima Yi go?" Zhang He asked.

Wei stopped humming and looked up, "Oh, he left a few minutes ago, a soldier came and requested him."

"That's odd, I should go look for him…" Zhang He said turning to leave but stopped and looked back at Wei. "You won't try to escape will you?"

Wei grinned. "Well, I haven't tried so far."

Zhang He sighed and left the room. He went to Yi quarters but he wasn't there.

Strange, Zhang He thought.

He walked down the corridor, looking into every room he passed, but he was nowhere.

When He got out into the courtyard, he saw a black feather lying by the door of the storehouse. Puzzled, he approached the door, but stayed his hand when he heard talking.

"… Guessing you came for more poison then?" Sima Yi's voice was clearly audible.

"No… came… to say… I quit." A strangers voice growled.

"What do you mean you quit? You know the plan! We both need Zhuge Liang Dead."

"Can't… do it…Last time … poison… hurt… friend… Zhuge Liang… not worth it."

Zhang He suddenly remembered where he knew that voice, that grumbling, growling tone.

"So that's it is it? You're just going to walk away and forget this never happened?" Yi's voice snapped.

The grumbling voice was angry. "Don't want… to hurt… anyone… anymore."

And Zhang He had to hide in the bushes as the angry man stormed out of the storehouse. He was right. It was Wei Yan of Shu Han!

And he remembered back to his conversation with Jiang Wei, the scars on his wrists, and that was it! It was Sima Yi's drugs that had been used, but Wei Yan had carried out the deed.

He held his breath as Sima Yi walked past, heading back down to the Dungeon.

---

Sima Yi got back to the dungeon and Jiang Wei was exactly where he left him.

"You didn't try to escape then?" Yi grinned, looking over at Wei.

Wei shrugged. "No, doesn't really seem much point."

Yi laughed happily, when Zhang He opened the door.

"Oh, Sima Yi, I'm here to take over." Zhang He smiled.

"Oh, ok He." Yi laughed happily, rising from his seat and leaving, chuckling to himself.

He looked puzzled at Wei. "What did you do to him?"

And this raised a laugh from Wei.

There was silence for a while after the laughter had died and Zhang He had to break it.

"Is there anything I can do, to make you feel better?" He asked.

"Besides bringing me Lu Xun's heart, not much." Wei sighed.

Zhang He frowned. He knew that there was nothing he could say would persuade Wei against his thoughts. To Him, Xun was a traitor, But He knew differently. He just wished he could tell him. And when the door creaked slowly open and Lu Xun peered sheepishly around the door, Zhang He was shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Zhang He asked. And Xun skittered down the steps.

"Cao Cao And Zhou Yu have gone to check the borders, I have a few minutes to myself, Is the coast clear?" Xun asked.

"I'll watch the corridor." Zhang He said, rushing up the stairs and taking up position by the door.

Lu Xun nearly cried when he saw Jiang Wei.

"Oh Jiang Wei! I'm sorry I got away as soon as I could." Xun said, sliding the door of the cell open and kneeling in front of Wei.

Wei kept his expression unreadable and turned away.

"Oh, you're mad at me… I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, but I had no choice." Xun cried.

"Choice…" Wei muttered.

Xun knew it wasn't working. "I can't tell you why now but you have to believe me, I had a good reason. I would never hurt you. Please believe me." Xun said. He shuffled close and hugged Jiang Wei. But Wei growled in his ear.

"You always had a choice." Wei snarled, and Xun suddenly felt the pain rise in his shoulder as Wei sank his teeth deep.

"Wei! What are you doing? You're hurting me!" Xun shouted in shock.

"Good! Traitor! How could you! I HATE You!" Wei snarled through clenched teeth as he bit deeper.

"Wei! Stop! Please I'm your friend." Xun cried as Wei drew blood. It soaked through the robes and trickled down his arm.

"You are no friend of mine." Wei growled, Xun's flesh audibly snapping under his jaws.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Xun panicked. He clenched his hand into a fist and punched Wei in the face, forcing him to let go. Xun retreated against the back wall, blood pouring down his arm and pooling on the floor.

Wei was breathing heavily, hatred in his gaze. His mouth was full of blood and shredded cloth. He spat the collection at Xun who shuffled to his feet and slid the door closed behind him.

"I thought I cold trust you!" Wei growled.

Xun was crying now, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"You don't trust me…" Xun sobbed.

"Give me one reason why I should?" Wei snapped. His eye was swelling now, where Xun had struck him.

"They took my wife." Xun cried.

And Wei suddenly stopped growling, the anger on his face suddenly dropping.

There was silence, and then Wei started to cry. "Oh Xun… I'm sorry…" Wei sighed, but Xun was already leaving, trailing blood behind him. "Xun stop!" Wei shouted but he was gone.

Wei sat alone now, cursing himself. He should have trusted Xun.

Wei was thinking now, what Xun had said to Zhang He, Cao Cao was inspecting the borders. That could only mean one thing, enemy troop sightings. And with Cao Wei and Sun Wu in alliance, the only enemy was Shu Han. Then he remembered the plan. The plan could save him, but would Zhuge Liang carry it out without him?


	9. Don't tell Anyone

"Why won't it stop bleeding?" Lu Xun cried, almost hysterical with the sight of the blood. It was everywhere now; it had soaked through all his robes, was splattered up Zhang He's breastplate, and pooled on the floor.

"Calm down Swallow, Calm down!" Zhang He said, clasping his arms gently over the boy's chest. Xun struggled, terrified.

"Swallow! You'll hurt yourself more if you keep struggling, just let us help you!" Liao shouted, peeling Xun's robes down over his shoulders. It was quite a large wound in a perfect oval shape, complete with teeth marks. Liao was shocked that Wei could have gotten such a good grip through the robes.

"Stop it stop it!" Xun shouted, crunching his eyes shut. No one was quite sure what he was talking to.

"Swallow! Look its not so bad, if you just let me…" Liao said but Xun started to shout.

"GET AWAY! STOP IT!" Xun screamed, kicking Liao in the arm and elbowing Zhang He in the chest. He scurried away and hid under the couch.

"Swallow, what on earth is wrong with you? We just want to help you alright?" He said, panting slightly from the blow.

Xun curled into a ball and started to cry.

The two Zhangs looked at each other confused and ran towards the couch, peering underneath.

"Swallow! You have to come out!" He sighed.

"That bleeding isn't going to stop on its own!" Liao called.

Xun Just wept.

---

Sima Yi ran down the corridor furious. He had gone to check on the prisoner to find Zhang He wasn't on guard. There was blood all over the floor of the dungeon and one stubborn little strategist wouldn't tell him what happened.

He only needed to follow the trail of crimson liquid to find his errant general.

He appeared in the doorway and saw Zhang Liao and Zhang He on their knees reaching under the couch.

"Zhang He, what is going on? Why aren't you guarding the prisoner? An what is all this blood?" Yi asked.

Zhang He turned around, eyes wide. "Sima Yi! What are you doing here?" He asked.

Liao shot an unusual gaze at He and turned to look at Sima Yi.

"Yi, we need your help…" Liao said, his eyes sorrowful.

Yi looked confused. He got down on one knee and looked under the bed, to see the weeping Sun Wu child huddled over, covered in blood.

"What happened?" Yi asked.

"Jiang Wei bit him and he freaked out, we can't get him out to help him." Zhang He said.

"Please come out Xun, you'll hurt yourself." Liao cried.

"No! Leave me alone devils!" Xun snapped.

Xun was obviously quite distressed, perhaps delirious.

Yi's stone gaze softened. Poor boy.

"Ok, I have a plan but you two have to promise you'll let me do it and not try to stop me ok?" Yi said.

"Ok." Liao said. Zhang He nodded.

"Ok, get back you two." Yi said and the two stood up and stepped back.

As quickly as lightning, Yi shot his arm under the couch, taking hold of the boy by the back of his robe and dragged him out from under the bed.

Xun screamed and fought, but Yi locked one arm against the boy's chest, immobilising him.

"Demons!" Xun cried.

Yi fumbled with his free hand in the pocket of his robe and pulled out the box, opening it and cupping a small amount in the palm of his hand.

"I'll kill you all just wait!" Xun snarled, but he was stopped from speaking any further when Sima Yi clasped his hand over his mouth, forcing him to swallow.

"Good boy, eat it all up now." Yi said, still needing to hold the boy tightly. This was easier than drugging the Shu Han boy, Lu Xun didn't fight nearly as hard.

Xun visibly swallowed and within a few minutes he had stopped struggling.

Zhang Liao was quite frightened, rushing over to Xun's side.

"Xun, are you alright?" Liao cried, pulling the boy from Yi's grasp and resting his head on his knees. "What did you do?" Liao snapped, tears welling in his eyes.

Zhang He was quick to intervene. "Its alright Liao, he'll be fine."

As if to re-enforce Zhang He, Xun's eyes fluttered open, gentle and calm, gazing up at Liao.

"Xun, are you alright?" Liao said, the tears visibly staining his cheeks.

Xun grinned and started to giggle.

Sima Yi by this time had already grasped a roll of bandages and was binding the wound on Xun's shoulder.

Xun sniggered, reaching his free arm up and knocking off Liao's chalk blue hat. He picked up the hat and put it on, on top of his own, laughing.

"What did you give him?" Liao asked.

"Doesn't matter what it was. He's calmed down hasn't he?" Yi said, finishing his work. The bleeding was slowing now. It would be fine soon.

"Will he be alright?" Zhang He asked.

"He'll be fine, except for a little headache when the 'medicine' wears off." Yi muttered, pulling Xun's robe back over his shoulders.

"Do meat buns… trees on, did you grow a tail?" Xun giggled, rolling over and sprawling.

Liao calmed down, wiping the tears of his cheek. He picked up the boy and laid him on his couch, pulling the covers up over his chest.

"Good night Xun." Liao said.

Yi looked up at Liao grinning. "So, there something you not telling me about you and the boy, or are those tears from an onion in your pocket?" Yi sniggered.

Liao blushed, "No! Nothing like that! He just reminds me of my son that's all." Liao sighed.

---

Jiang Wei was left alone now, after Xun, He and Yi had gone. He sat up, stretching his shoulders.

He knew now Lu Xun was a friend. He felt terrible for not trusting him. The most important thing now was to let Xun know he was trusted, then escape.

Surely Zhuge Liang would carry out the plan without him, Zhou Yun was more capable than he at leading the army anyway.

Taking one last look around to make sure no one was coming then inspected the cell again. Try the door. He stood up and went over to the door, it wasn't locked but it was bolted from the other side. He pressed his back up against the cold bars as hard as he could, stretching out his bound hands, but with the ropes he couldn't reach. There was nothing he could use. He had no weapons, nothing even remotely sharp he could cut the rope with.

He cursed and sat back down. If Zhuge Liang carried out the plan when he was still there, he'd feel the effect too.

"Has to be another way," He muttered involuntarily. He had tired himself out. He needed more food. His headache was returning full force. He cursed quietly, looking up at the water dripping down the wall. He wished he had something better to drink.

He shuffled over to the wall, where the water had worn its channel and took a drink. The channel was so smooth compared to the rest of the wall…

The rocks are sharp!

---

Sima Yi and Zhang He walked down the corridor, leaving bloody footprints on the wooden floors.

"So, you want me to stay on guard for a while or do you want to take over?" He asked.

"Ah, can't hurt us both staying for a while." Yi laughed happily

Zhang He shrugged. "I guess not." Sima Yi had seemed altogether happier after his guard duty that morning. Zhang He wasn't sure, but he thought Yi wasn't taking the drugs anymore.

They reached the heavy bloodstained door and pushed it open.

Yi laughed. "What's lord Cao Cao going to think when he sees all this blood? I didn't know little kids could bleed so much!"

"Its not really that much, its just spread out." Zhang He said.

They headed down the stairs and Jiang Wei saw them, quickly shuffling to the centre on the cell.

"What were you doing?" Yi asked, noticing the guilty look on Wei's face.

"Just getting a drink, since your lord wasn't considerate enough to supply me with one." Wei said, wiping his mouth on his knee. His eye was swollen and surrounded by blackened skin where Xun had punched him. His face and the front of his clothes were still drenched in Xun's blood.

Yi laughed and smiled. He pulled a small package of bound cloth out of his pocket. He unwrapped it and inside was half a meat bun. He grinned, looking over at Zhang He. "If you tell Cao Cao about this I'll make you regret it." Yi muttered.

"Sir?" Zhang He was confused and Sima Yi walked over to the bars of the cell, holding out the bun to Wei.

"Pity leftovers?" Wei laughed.

"Would you rather starve?" Yi sniggered.

Wei laughed heartily. After all he'd done to the Cao Wei strategist, he was still trying to be nice. Wei shuffled over and took a bite of the bun in Yi's hand.

It reminded Zhang He of when he had last fed his horse. Sima Yi seemed to have taken a shine to the boy, despite their differences.

Wei finished the bun and Yi stroked his hair. He was like an affectionate cat.

Wei didn't mind the attention, it reminded him of Zhuge Liang. He felt safe, for a moment forgetting just who it was he was with.

Zhang He was definitely surprised. This made a huge change from Yi drugging the boy and strangling him with a rope!

"Sir, you're getting a bit friendly with he captive aren't you." Zhang He said.

Yi laughed. "He's a good kid Zhang He, I'm just sorry I didn't see him when I had the chance." He turned his attention back to Wei. "You know, if you need it, there will always be a place for you at my side."

Wei pulled back and sat out of Yi's reach.

"I'll never leave master Zhuge Liang." Wei said.

"I never asked you to leave him, I just said the option is open if you need it." Yi said. He drew back and stood, laughing happily. "Zhang He, I'm sure you can take the guard duty from here." Then he left as quickly as he had arrived.

Zhang He looked confused. "What was that all about?"

Wei sighed. "I have to concede to you Zhang He, you were right. Sima Yi is a good guy. He just needs to be given the chance."

Zhang He smiled. "Well, I'm glad someone else has finally seen that side of him. Its just a shame everyone else can't."

Wei bit his lip. "How is Lu Xun, I didn't hurt him too bad did I?" Wei asked.

Zhang He's face fell into a grim expression and he turned away.

Wei knew the answer. "I was a fool. I know that now. If only I could tell him…" Wei sighed.

"Well you still can, your execution isn't for two days." Zhang He said.

"More like tonight." Wei whispered low to himself.

"What was that?" Zhang He asked.

"Nothing. I need to see Xun tonight ok?" Wei asked.

"It won't be soon…" Zhang He sighed.

"As soon as you can, this is important." Wei said.

Zhang He nodded. "As soon as I can."


	10. Shu Han invaders, plots and ponytails

Zhou Yu and Cao Cao returned to the sight of a bloodstained corridor. They looked at each other and followed each followed the trail a different way.

Zhou Yu followed the trail to Zhang Liao's room; Where Xun lay fast asleep on the couch.

"What happened?" Yu barked at Zhang Liao, who was sitting by Xun's bedside.

"You'll have to ask Zhang He, I don't know." Liao said, growling at the disrespectful manor by which he had been addressed.

Yu turned his nose up at the man, considering striking the sleeping child, but Zhang Liao watched him intently. Yu would never admit it, but Liao terrified him and he was afraid of getting on his bad side.

He turned his back, the long sleeves of his robe covering his clenched fists.

---

"I asked you what happened boy! Answer me!" Cao Cao spat.

Wei smiled wickedly. "What happened where?"

Cao was furious.

"What is all this blood?" Cao snarled.

"I don't see any blood." Wei teased, knowing that it was all over his chin and down the front of his armour and robe.

Cao Cao fumed quietly. "If you've hurt any of my officers I'll make you suffer more than you've ever known!"

Zhang He entered and Cao instantly snapped at him.

"Zhang He, what happened here?" Cao snarled.

He was quite shocked.

"Well…" He said but Zhou Yu, who ran down the stairs and glared at Wei, cut him off.

"I should have known it was something to do with you!" Yu snapped at the bloodstained, black-eyed strategist.

Wei laughed, rolling over on his side.

Yu grinned. "I know, little Xun tried to talk with you didn't he?" Yu fumed.

Wei grinned, "Wrong! Your little pet tried to work me over so I bit him! No one hits Jiang Wei about the face!"

Zhou Yu wasn't convinced. He turned to Zhang He and shouted, "Zhang He, you were here, what happened?"

Zhang He turned up his nose. He didn't like being spoken to so rudely.

"Well, when you left Xun came in, all worked up about something. I've never seen anyone so angry! Well, he took one look at the prisoner and just lost it, screaming at him for something. When Jiang Wei didn't reply, he opened the door and punched him, but let down his guard and got bitten." He lied, but convincingly.

Yu seemed surprised, but bought it. "We'll have to ask Lu Xun when he wakes up then, won't we?" Yu growled, walking out of the room.

Cao Cao seemed altogether confused, trying to flick the blood off his shoes. "Zhang He, have the servants clean this up will you?" Cao said taking his leave.

When out of earshot, Wei spoke up to He.

"Think he bought it?" Wei asked.

"He will, if Lu Xun can just figure out what you've done." He replied.

---

Xun's weary eyes fluttered open. His head throbbed and his shoulder burned. It was dark now.

Zhang Liao shifted close. "You alright Xun?" He asked, looking down at the dazed boy.

"My… I hurt," Xun sighed, rolling onto his side to take some of the pressure off his shoulder.

"You'll be alright, Sima Yi bound the wound well, and as long as you keep it like that it'll be fine." Liao said.

Xun whimpered.

"Oh, Jiang Wei… I'm so sorry… No wonder you hate me…" Xun cried.

Liao sighed. "Xun, how can he hate you?" Liao asked.

"He told me so, he hurt me! He hates me now…" Xun sobbed, fresh tears forming in his eyes.

Liao shifted in his seat. "Xun, you two were so close, a friendship like that can't be lost so easily. I'm sure he'll forgive you if you give him the chance."

"I hope your right… I miss him so much. I feel awful about what I've done." Xun sighed.

"You had to do it Xun. I've no doubt that Yu would have done something terrible if you hadn't." Liao said.

"My wife… I hope she's safe." Xun sighed.

"I didn't know you were married." Liao said.

"She's Sun Ce's daughter." Xun said, shifting to a sit.

And when someone appeared in the doorway, the two quickly shifted their gazes. Zhou Yu walked in and sneered when he saw Xun was awake.

"Zhang Liao, you are needed. Shu Han troops have been spotted around the castle and we need every able man for the defence." Yu growled.

Liao nodded and stood up.

Yu walked over to Lu Xun and pulled him out of bed by the collar of his robe. Xun yelped.

"What are you doing?" Liao growled, turning to Yu.

"We need Xun for the defence." Yu snapped, tugging the boy out of bed.

"Well don't be so rough with him! He's badly hurt and you'll make it worse." Liao snapped, standing over Yu. He was much taller than Yu and Yu couldn't help but be afraid.

He let go of Xun, who slumped on the floor, crying out as he crumpled into a heap at Yu's feet.

Liao Growled and Yu jumped back. Liao bent down and picked Xun up, supporting his entire body on his two muscular arms.

"What are you doing?" Yu asked.

"I don't think it is good for him to walk, not with such a badly broken rib." Liao snapped. Xun hadn't told him who did it, but by the look Yu's face fell into when it was mentioned, Liao knew.

Yu turned up his nose. "Fine then, follow me to the dungeon, we need to get Zhang He."

As Yu left, Liao turned to follow but Xun spoke up.

"No, Wait." Xun cried.

"What is it?" Liao asked.

"I want the fan." Xun said.

Liao looked around the room and saw the white feather fan on the table. He bent down and Xun picked it up, holding it close to his chest.

---

"So, what is with your ponytail anyway?" Zhang He asked, looking at Wei.

Wei laughed. "I could ask you the same question!"

"Well, I like it because it makes me look taller!" He grinned.

"Taller? What would you want to look taller? You're already a clear foot on me!" Wei laughed.

"How would you know? You've never stand up!" He sniggered.

"I'm good at estimating." Wei said.

"Well, I asked first so what's with yours?" He asked.

"There is nothing 'with it' exactly, it's just the way my father used to wear his." Wei sighed.

"Used to?" He asked.

"Oh, father died a long time ago." Wei sighed

"Are you Jiang Qiong's boy?" He asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Wei asked.

"I worked with him once. He was a fine man." He said.

"Thanks." Wei replied.

"So, what does your hair look like down then?" He asked.

"Probably the same as yours, but shorter." Wei replied, "I don't take it down so often."

"Oh, and why not?" He asked.

"It's a bit unruly, never quite goes where I want it to." Wei replied.

"Well, I think it would look simply beautiful down." He smiled.

"Really?" Wei grinned.

"Oh definitely, you have such a fine face for it." He smiled.

"Well, in that case maybe I'll let it down once in a while." Wei sniggered, lying back against the damp rock floor. His eye still stung badly. He could still feel the patch of dried blood on the back of his head and it was bothering him.

"I guess I don't take it down because I'm afraid of getting it dirty." Wei laughed. "Pretty stupid huh?"

"No not really, but you don't look like the kind to be clean obsessive?" He laughed.

"I guess that's my mothers fault, she didn't want me to get ill so she made me wash every time I touched anything dirty! You should have seen her face when I worked the fields for a day!" Wei sniggered.

"Do you miss your mother and father?" He asked.

"Sometimes, but master Zhuge Liang treats me well, like his son I guess. If I ever need parenting it comes from him." Wei said.

"What kind of parenting, 'arrows hurt' kind or 'I'm sad, give me a hug' kind." He asked.

"What do you mean by 'arrows hurt' kind?" Wei replied.

"You know, lessons you would rather not have learned the hard way?" He asked.

Wei burst out laughing. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Well, nor do I sometimes." He sniggered.

Their laughter was cut short when Zhou Yup pushed the door open, and marched down the stairs, Zhang Liao following close behind cradling the injured Lu Xun in his arms.

Wei instantly locked his gaze onto Lu Xun, winking. He didn't know is Xun had seen him or not, but he had to carry on the act for Zhou Yu's benefit. He wasn't going to let Lu Xun, or his wife, get hurt anymore.

"Here comes the little traitor! Get in here so I can have the rest of your flesh!" Wei growled, rocketing to his feet and kicking the bars. "I'll teach you to hit me you little wretch!" Wei continued.

Zhou Yu seemed convinced by Wei's reaction.

Yu turned to Zhang He and spoke, "Zhang He, we need you for the defence of the castle." Yu said.

"Who is going to guard the prisoner?" Zhang He asked.

"He can't escape, he doesn't need watching" Yu laughed. He turned and took his leave. Zhang He followed him and Liao shortly after, Xun dropped the feather fan on the floor and smiled at Wei. Wei smiled back and winked, then started to shout. He couldn't talk to Xun because he knew Zhou Yu could still hear him.

"Mark my words Lu Xun! You may think you are taking the right road but that low road will take you straight to hell!" Wei shouted. And soon they were all gone and he was on his own.

Wei quickly shuffled backwards to the wall, to where the water had worn the channel, and ground the ropes around his wrists against the sharp protruding rocks lining the channel. He needed to do this quickly, but the rope was wet and not fraying… maybe he wouldn't make it in time…


	11. The forces of nature

Zhou Yu stood at the gate on horseback behind a myriad, armed men. Zhang He's unit had engaged the Shu Han troops but they had retreated, keeping well back.

"What are they doing? Why not attack us." Zhu Yu growled.

Lu Xun knew the answer, but didn't speak up. If they wanted Jiang Wei back, they would have attacked by now. This was something different entirely. They probably didn't even know Wei was here.

Zhang Liao rode up to Xun's side.

"Are you alright to ride on your own?" Liao asked. Xun nodded.

Yu's brow furrowed. "All units pull back to the castle and wait for the enemy's advance." Yu snapped, turning to face Liao and Xun behind him.

All agreed and headed back into the gates of the castle. All the officers dismounted their horses. Xun tried, but the horse was too tall and he wrenched his shoulder. He screamed in pain, slumping to the floor.

Zhou Yu stood beside the fallen boy, sneering. "Get up child! Call yourself an officer!"

But Liao was quick to Xun's side. "I Think Xun may be too badly hurt to participate in this battle. I'm taking him back to the castle." Liao said.

He didn't wait for Zhou Yu to agree, just swept the boy off his feet and took him inside. Zhang He followed briskly.

Yu sneered and Sima Yi rode up behind him, dismounting.

"I'll go up on the walls and see if I can spot where those Shu Han rats are hiding." Yi said, turning and heading up the stone steps.

"Good idea." Zhou Yu said, turning to the otter arriving riders, "Everyone, follow Sima Yi!"

---

"I can walk, I don't want you to hurt your back…" Xun said.

Liao laughed; he'd never heard anyone reject help so often.

"What do you think Jiang Wei meant then?" Zhang He asked, rubbing the underside of his chin with the back of his hand.

"About taking the road to hell… I have no idea." Xun said honestly. Jiang Wei spoke in riddles at the best of times.

"Maybe we should go ask him then." Liao said, turning and walking towards the dungeon.

---

Sima Yi squinted into the darkness. He couldn't see very far beyond the gates.

"Seen them?" Zhou Yu followed up behind him, escorted by a few companies of archers.

"I can't see anything, its too dark." Yi sighed, letting his hand drop to his side, clutching his badly repaired feather fan. When he had more time he'd get someone to fix it properly.

Zhou Yu pushed him out of the way and leant over the crenulations, peering into the black.

"Over there to the north west." Zhou Yu said.

"North west? That's where the…" But Sima Yi suddenly fell silent, a look of terror on his face. "The floodgates!" He turned to the officers, fear in his eyes and shouted, "Everyone get out of the castle!" But when the walls shook with the impact he knew they were too late.

---

Zhang Liao almost fell over as the ground shook violently beneath his feet. They were just down the corridor from the dungeon entrance but they stopped, turning to try to locate the source of the sound.

"What was that?" Zhang He asked, and as if to answer his question a great roaring sound rose up all around them.

Zhang Liao's face was shot with fear. "Oh no! The floodgates!"

And as his words were spoken, a great river of water ran into the back of his legs, almost knocking him down. It took everything he had not to drop Xun.

"Shu Han is trying to flood us out, we have to get out before we drown!" Zhang He yelled dismayed.

"They must not know Jiang Wei is here," Xun said and suddenly realised. "Jiang Wei! We have to save him!" Xun screeched, suddenly jumping out of Liao's arms. He forgot about the pain for a moment. The water was rising quickly; it was up to his knees by the time he reached the door. He heaved it open and cried in misery when he saw the room was already full of water right up to the steps, a single white feather floated on the surface.

"No! Jiang Wei!" Xun cried, fresh tears falling. He tried to jump into the water but Zhang Liao grabbed him and scooped him up, running now for the exit.

"There's nothing we can do, we have to get out before this place fills up!" Zhang Liao yelled.

"No! He's alive he's alive! We have to save him! WE HAVE TO! LET GO OF ME!" Xun was screaming now, kicking Liao. He kept a tight grip, trying not to hurt the hysterical boy.

They got outside and most of the others had already retreated, abandoning their banners and fleeing in all directions.

"Let me go back! Go back!" Xun sobbed, giving up. Zhang Liao set Xun down and mounted his horse.

Zhang He mounted his.

"Lu Xun, where is your horse?" Liao asked.

And Liao was right, Xun looked around and his horse was nowhere to be seen. The only horse around was Jiang Wei's steed.

"That one will have to do." Xun Said, running to the horse's side and vaulting up onto its back. He was relieved. This horse was the right size for him.

"Hurry! They'll breach the second gate soon." Liao said and soon the three were riding as fast as they could, leaving behind the crumpling wood and rocks and the raging water.

Xun's tears were whipped up into the wind and lost in the darkness.

They rode in the darkness, Xun still sobbing.

"Wei… I let you down… forgive me…" Xun cried.

"He, he never hated you, you know… he trusted you." Zhang He said, trying to reassure him.

Xun sniffed. "Really?"

Zhang He nodded. "I was with him all the time, he never said a bad word against you."

"Thanks Zhang He… You think… you think there's any chance he might have gotten out, escaped?" Xun asked.

And Zhang He fell deathly silent.

Zhang Liao's mouth became a grim flat line. It was a good thing Xun couldn't see or he probably would have cried. The one and only answer to Xun's question, which no one needed to say, was there was no chance. The dungeon was subterranean. It would have been filled with water as soon as the floodgates broke.

Xun fell silent too. He didn't want to ask any more questions.

His heart sank.

Jiang Wei was dead.

They walked rode along for hours. In the early hours of the morning they met up with Zhuo Yu, Cao Cao and Sima Yi on the road, with a following of fatigued officers. Many had fallen to the flood. What was left was a disorderly following.

"Zhang Liao! You made it out! I was fearing you had died!" Cao Cao said, his eyes betraying elation.

Sima Yi grinned as he saw Zhang He. "Ah, Zhang He got out too." Yi smiled, fanning himself.

"Yes, are you well?" Zhang He asked.

"I'm fine. I didn't lose anything of value," Yi said.

He's gaze softened. "Shame, I was hoping you'd lost something…" He said.

Sima Yi fumbled in his robes while keeping one hand on the reigns. He pulled out the box. "You mean these?" Yi said. He flung the box away and it disappeared into the darkness. "Lets just say I did." Yi smiled.

Zhang He was overjoyed.

Xun sat quietly behind, trying not to let Zhou Yu see his tears.

Suddenly the procession stopped.

"What is the hold up?" Cao asked an approaching soldier.

The solder bowed low, "Sir, the road forks up ahead, Campfires have been spotted on the high road.

"It'll be a Shu Han ambush, take the low road." Cao Cao said and they resumed marching.

'You may think you are taking the right road but that low road will take you straight to hell'

Xun's eyes lit up.

He turned to Zhang Liao and Zhang He. The others had gone ahead and only they could hear him.

"I know what Jiang Wei meant!" Xun cried, "The ambush is a ruse!"

"What?" Zhang Liao asked.

"Ah! False fires! I see now! The low road has the real ambush! That Zhuge Liang is a crafty one." Zhang He said.

"Lets go," Lu Xun said, turning his steed.

Liao and He followed him up the steep road.

"I hope Jiang Wei was right…" Zhang He said.

---

Cao's men were fatigued and falling at every step. The pass was dark and on all sides great cliffs of stone and mud rose in the blackness.

"I Think we escaped Shu Han's ambush, its quiet here," Zhou Yu said.

"Its far too quiet… I have a feeling…" Sima Yi said, but as his words were spoken and great shouting and the beating of drums rose all around them.

"No! An Ambush, here?" Cao yelled in fear as rocks came crashing down from the cliffs on all sides, devastating his troops.

A rock struck Zhou Yu's horse and he was flung to the ground, but Sima Yi grabbed him and pulled him up onto his own horse, sitting him behind.

"Everyone! Get out of the pass!" Sima Yi shouted, whipping his steed to speed up.

The rocks hailed down like rain and there was no way back, only forward into Shu Han's onslaught.

---

Xun, He and Liao rode slowly now. The smouldering ashes by the roadside now burning themselves out. Xun had been right… Wei had been right. The campfires were nothing but a clever ruse, and Cao Cao had fallen for it. Even from here the three weary warriors could hear the clatter of rocks somewhere off in the distance. There was no doubt that the rest had been ambushed.

"Master Cao Cao… I hope he's alright…" Liao sighed. He wished he had tried to take his lord on the high road too, not that any one would have listened.

"What now?" Zhang He asked.

"I think these roads come out at the same place," Xun said, seeing the road inverted fork up ahead. And as if by magic, there appeared the tired and beaten warriors of Cao Cao.

"My Lord! Are you alright?" Zhang Liao called, galloping to Cao's side.

"I'm fine… I just can't believe we fell for a rock ambush." Cao sighed.

"An attack of water… and of the earth…" Xun muttered.

"What was that Xun?" Zhou Yu grunted, Sima Yi riding his steed close.

"Nothing, what happened to your horse?" Xun asked.

"Nothing…" Yu growled.

The tired company walked along for a while, until they came upon a town. The walls bore no banners of occupation and the gates hung open.

"This is surely a blessing! Everyone, search for supplies and rest!" Cao Cao said, trotting in through the open gates.

"Why would they leave a city un-occupied?" Sima Yi asked, suspicious.

"There was probably a bandit attack." Zhou Yu said, looking the decrepit housing.

The tiny following dispersed inside the city, plundering houses for what little food they could find, but while they were resting Xun was uneasy.

'forces of the land have risen against each other'

"Zhang Liao, Zhang He, We have to get out of here now." Xun Cried.

"Why?" He asked.

"What's going on?" Liao asked.

"I've just figured it out, the last ambush!" Xun said.

Liao agreed and tried to persuade Cao Cao to leave with him, But Cao was too contented in rest so he was left behind.

So the three galloped into the rising sun, leaving the town behind them. Lu Xun didn't need to turn when he heard the beating of war drums, because he knew if he did, he would see the city was in flames.


	12. Almost back to normal

Sun Quan bowed low to Cao Cao as he let him into his castle. His pitiful following now consisted of less than three hundred men, most of them badly injured. The officers had survived, Liao's warning of a fire attack had put Sima Yi on high guard and he had managed to get the rest of the officers to safety in time. He himself had suffered a few minor burns, but nothing serious.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Sun Quan said to Cao, as he entered into the castle.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Cao said, ushering the tired warriors before him.

Zhang Liao dismounted his horse and went to Xun's side to help him down, but Xun didn't need help. His new horse was just the right size and he slipped out of the saddle with ease.

"Thank you," Xun said to Liao, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"For what Xun?" Liao asked, confused.

"For everything you've done for me! You kept me safe, I don't know what would have done without you." Xun sighed, taking Liao's hand.

Zhang He sighed at the touching scene. He wished the little Shu Han strategist was still alive, so he could have a chance to say goodbye. He was glad he didn't have a chance to tell him about Wei Yan's treachery. By the looks of things, Yan had figured out his wrongs and quit. Enough friendships had been disturbed without this one.

Sun Quan turned to Cao Cao and sighed. "I'm sorry lord Cao Cao, to have to request this under the circumstances, but since you no longer need my strategists for the defence of the castle, I ask that they resume their duties here until a time that they are needed."

Zhou Yu and Lu Xun both heard this. Zhou Yu's brow furrowed with anger and Xun's face lit up with joy.

Cao had no choice. Cao sighed. "Under the circumstances I believe that is a fine proposal," He turned to Yu and Xun. "You are dismissed from my service until a time when you are needed." He said, following Sun Quan into the hall.

Xun grinned, turning to Liao. "Did you hear that? This is wonderful!" Xun called gleefully.

"I guess we won't work together anymore then." Liao grinned, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," Xun sighed.

Yu walked past growling. He muttered in Xun's ear "I can't help but think you had something to do with this Xun, but it matters not. Jiang Wei is dead and your wife is home safe. If I do find a way to connect you with this attack, you know what will happen."

But Yu continued no further when his gaze met Zhang Liao, standing over him. He snorted and walked on ahead.

Quan came back and greeted Xun. "Lu Xun, I'm glad to have you back. Are you well?" He asked.

Xun nodded, forcing a small smile.

"Good, I've set some food out inside, care to join us?" Quan Asked smiling.

"I'd love too but I can't, there is something I have to do first." Xun said.

"Ok, see you later then." Quan sighed, turning away.

Xun turned and headed outside, mounting his new horse.

Liao ran after him, calling his name. "Xun, aren't you going to join us?"

Xun half smiled. "I have one last job to do." He said, whipping his steed and galloping out of the city gates.

He had to go back.

There was only one place that made sense now.

---

Lu Xun let his grip loosen on the reigns. The sun was fading fast above the canopy and the light cast long eerie shadows on the boughs of the trees. He looked up and noticed the leaves; they were a myriad shades of amber and brown, glittering in the light. He slowed his steed to a halt and dismounted easily. The horse was just right.

This was the right place. He remembered the trees. In a small clearing three grand old trees stood in a triangle, their leaves eclipsing the sky. When he drew close he saw the three symbols etched into the tired old boughs.

He ran his fingers along the grooves in the bark. Fire, Water and Earth. It was Jiang Wei's plan to attack Cao Wei.

As his fingers left the trunk, his tears ran afresh. Wei's plan had saved Xun from Zhou Yu, weakened Cao Cao's forces considerably, but his own plan had also brought his end.

The leaves fell from the treetops like amber snow all around. Xun sighed, turning and resting his back against the wood. He slid down to the ground, bringing his knees up to his face, crying.

"Jiang Wei, I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you." Xun wept. He wiped the long sleeve of his robe across his cheek, trying to wipe away the tears, but they fell anew.

He closed his eyes to try to quell the tears but hen a shadow danced across his face his curiosity was aroused. He eased them open gently. A single white feather fluttered down in front of him. He grasped at it, his hand taking hold of the end. He inspected it carefully.

"A white crane in the woods?" Xun whispered and suddenly raised his gaze to the treetops.

"Would it kill you to look up once in a while?" The familiar sarcastic tone rang.

Xun couldn't believe his eyes, there Sat Jiang Wei, up in the boughs, toting the white fan and grinning inanely.

Xun's tears flowed fresh, but they were not tears of lament.

"Jiang Wei! You're safe!" Xun cried.

"Of course I'm safe! You didn't think any Cao Wei officer could keep me imprisoned did you?" Wei laughed, hopping down from the trees. The second the hit the floor he was almost knocked over asXun threw his arms around Wei's waist and cried into his scarf.

"Oh Wei! Your safe! I feared you had died!" Xun sobbed.

Wei laughed, slipping his hand under they boy's hat and stroking his hair. "I'd never leave you all on your own to face Zhou Yu!"

Xun tried to curb his tears but they kept falling. "How did you ever escape?" Xun asked.

"I escaped my own execution before, what made it different this time?" Wei sniggered.

"I helped you last time." Xun said.

"Ah, but you did this time too." Wei sighed, freeing an arm from Xun's grasp.

"How?" Xun asked, his tears slowing now.

Wei laughed and pulled Zhuge Liang's feather fan from the sword belt on his back.

"You left this for me when you left that last time." Wei sighed, flicking the handle with his thumb, revealing the blade.

"But, it was on the other side of the bars, how did you get it?" Xun asked.

"Well, losing my boot got me thinking, if Sima Yi can fit his whole arm through the bars, surely I could fit one foot through." Wei grinned.

Xun started laughing. "Resourceful aren't you? You surely are Zhuge Liang's apprentice. Well, everything back to normal I guess, Sun Quan took me back on as…" But as he spoke Wei put his finger to his friend's lips, quieting him.

"Swallow, we agreed that if we were to meet outside battle we would not discuss the issues of the land." Wei grinned inanely.

Xun laughed. "Alright, lets just say, I think things are going to be alright."

"Well, that's good, look, I know it seems odd but I'd like to make sure its fine. I'll be here again in three days, same time. I'd like you to reassure me ok?" Wei said

Xun laughed and nodded. "Of course!"

Wei gave his friend a last big hug, before turning and walking off into the trees.

"But I've still got your horse!" Xun called.

"And I yours, try him out, he's a fine beast. If you don't like him you can always give him back in three days." Wei called, giving a salute before disappearing completely behind the boughs. Xun laughed, the tears now dry. Such a confusion that boy was.

---

After stopping for a long while at the river to wash, Wei headed home, sneaking into his tent and sprawling on the couch.

"And just where have you been my young apprentice?" Zhuge Liang's voice called out from the tent door.

"Nowhere." Wei said, shifting his hands to his sides, since they had been bound so long, at rest they now sat behind him and he didn't want his observant master to notice.

Liang's face still betrayed him. He wasn't satisfied with Wei's answer.

"Jiang Wei, you've been gone for days, you've missed the execution of your own strategy." Liang sighed, tossing a book at Jiang Wei. He caught it and read the cover.

By the way Liang focused on his apprentice's face, he had seen that he had a black eye, but Wei didn't imagine it was easy to miss.

"The art of war…" Wei sighed

"Zhao Yun asked me to give it back to you when I saw you. That was a good few days ago now. Where have you been?" Liang asked raising an eyebrow.

Wei gave his famous inane grin and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not what you think, I just had an argument with my friend from Sun Wu, but we made up, we're friends again now."


End file.
